It is becoming more and more desirable to provide shielding around electrical connectors to protect signals transmitted therethrough from electromagnetic and radiofrequency interferences (EMI/RFI). A matable pair of such electrical connectors are now commercially available from AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. as CHAMP connectors with Part Nos. 2-557100-1 and 2-557101-1 having eighty contact positions. The connectors are mountable at edges of respective circuit boards, each having arrays of terminals in respective insulative housings, with the terminals having right angle board-connecting tails extending rearwardly therefrom and complementary contact sections at respective mating interfaces.
It is desired to provide conductive shield members therefor. It is further desired that no modification be made to the mating interfaces to provide such shields.